


Reunion

by Tigerseye



Series: Young Titans [2]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerseye/pseuds/Tigerseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Seeing her children again was the best mothers day gift anyone could give jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Cheshire wasn’t expecting anyone to visit her. She didn’t think anyone had clearance to visit her. So she was surprised when one of the guards unlocked the door, shot her a quick glare and let three people in.

Her eyes widened in surprise. At the forefront of the group was Lian. Despite the years since she had been arrested, the girl was unmistakable. Her hair was long, tied in a ponytail looped through a red baseball cap.

Standing next to, and slightly behind, Lian stood a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes.

Standing behind them was a man Jade barely recognized as Heartly Rathaway, the former Pied Piper.

The brown haired boy looked to Lian. “Is she?”

Lian nodded, and the boy’s eyes widened as he turned towards Jade, obviously trying to take in every detail of her appearance, “Mom?”

Jade was shocked… He couldn’t be, could he? “Tommy?”

The boy nodded, he walked over towards her awkwardly, Lian following him.

Jade bent down and hugged them. She had never been this happy before. Both of her children were alive and well.

Lian returned the hug first, and Tommy, takeing his cue from her, returned it as well. 

Jade then held them both at arms length, trying to take in every detail of both of them.

“We’ve got a minute left,” Heartly said gently from the background, not wanting to intrude, but not enjoying the idea of the two children being dragged away from their mother when the time expired.

Tommy nudged Lian. “Go on, that’s the other reason why we came here isn’t it?”

“Mom, um…” Lian looked away, somehow ashamed. 

“Mom of all people’s not going to think less of you for it Lian, go on. Tell her.” Tommy urged his half sister gently.

“Sweety, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Mom, I… I have a girlfriend… We’ve been dating for almost a year… but Dad doesn’t know and… well…um…”

Jade pulled her daughter into another hug. “Do you love her?”

“Yes, but…”

“And she loves you?”

“Yeah”

“Do you practice safe sex?”

“MOM!” Lian turned bright red.

“Do you?”

“We haven’t gotten past cuddling yet.”

Jade smiled, “Good, take it slow, your father is not a good example to follow in this case.”

Lian laughed.

The door opened, “Times up.” The guard grunted. The trio walked out.

“We’ll come back when we can!” Tommy called back to her.

Jade smiled. She knew it was unlikely, even considering that they were probably high level heroes by now. It was unlikely she’d see them again for a long time.


End file.
